


War Games - The Originals

by Sovereign_Saraya



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya
Summary: Niklaus faces his biggest threat yet and it comes far closer to home then he imagined.A add-on work to the current series. 'Elizabeth Mikealson - What If?'
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	War Games - The Originals

A large crowd of vampires gather in the Mikaelson compound circled around Niklaus, no one dares to make a sound or even move as he lays down his speech. I wait patiently in the shadows ready to make my move.

"Vampires of New Orleans, I do recall I am an original, a hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is awfully long time and I pity those of you who dared to cross me. I assure you, your ends would be. Spectacular."

Clapping my hands as I walk to join the gathering, my heels click on the ground smiling like the Cheshire cat as I approach my brother in law. 

"And what a spectacle this is Niklaus." 

"Elizabeth? Care to explain yourself?" The hybrid asks, the tone of his voice was a mix of anger and confusion. 

I twirl a peace of my long hair around my finger. 

"You see I could but where is the fun in that?" I replied with a playful chuckle.

The original hybrid takes another step closer taking a defensive stance. "I am Klaus Mikaelson, I do not get threatened by someone who is beneath me!" His voice echoes off from the walls. 

"Beneath you? On the contrary dear brother my allies speak otherwise." 

He let's out a scoff. "Allies? You're all alone. Not even your precious husband is by your side."

I take a final step towards him, we stood opposite faces apart he glared at me while I also did the same. "My husband, your brother has spent his entire existence seeking redemption for your ruthless actions. But I see your curious to why I oppose you. I gathered allies, my friends from all around the Quarter and beyond. I have the witches, the werewolves and even the vampires here today. You see they know I'm not fond of wanting to be a leader but they sure know how to pick a Queen when they see one." I countered, my voice strong and dominating. 

After that I brought my thumb and middle finger to my lips and made a deep and long whistle and from the shadows, the very ones I used to hide myself. My allies of witches and werewolves flocked out to join me.

"The witches they drive a hard bargain, and the werewolves they too have high demands. In exchange for their loyalty they are free to practice magic and the wolves may return to the city. But the most exciting thing is the vampires, the very ones you turned and then abandoned, left them for death once more. I've guided them, supported them and well, you see for yourself how it has turned out. But another thing brother. I'm not one to hide behind my friends but they really want to... Oh what's the word? Have at it." I explained in a sickening tone and raise both my arms just above my waist and stepped back once more into the night. 

"You wanted a fight Niklaus, well I brought you a war." 

The flock of witches, werewolves and vampires stormed over to crowd the hybrid.

Niklaus shot up from his slumber a cold sweat covered his body. 

"Just a bloody dream" He says to himself and he settles back down to resume his sleep. But he knew deep down his sister in law who was sleeping soundly with his noble brother down the hall was a force to be reckoned with in reality or in his mind.


End file.
